Uta
Uta (ウタ Uta), also known as Uta the Eternal, is one of the Five Demon Gods of the Demon World, and was among the four who were summoned by Lucia Raregroove to assist him in his final battle against the Rave Warriors.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 265, Page 16Rave Master Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 4-5 Appearance Uta appears to be the most human-like Demon God, sporting no demonic feature whatsoever in his standard form. He is of average height, slim build and normal complexion, with shoulders-long, straight black hair flowing down the sides of his head, vivid red eyesRave Master Manga: Volume 33, Cover topped by thin, linear eyebrows and a flat, angular nose; he is usually shown retaining an expressionless visage. A series of small, dark round marks are vertically lined on the central part of his chest, going up to his neck. Uta wears a light V-neck tunic reaching down to his knees, with a dark stripe circling the waist, intersecating one which goes down from his neck; this piece of clothing is split in several pointed, dark-edged layers from the waist down, and comes with short, loose sleeves; additional, longer sleeves appears from below them, reaching to Uta's mid forearms, and sporting edges covered in a series of dark motifs. He also wears a deep crimson garment around his neck, similar to a very short poncho, which comes with a high collar, and has light edges decorated with the same pattern adorning his inner sleeves.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 275, Page 4 Uta dons small bands around his wrists, and another one circling his neck; his dark pants are tucked in light cloth covers, going down from his knees to his somewhat pointed, light-soled dark shoes, secured on top and flaring out near his ankles.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 276, Page 13 The most distinctive piece of the Demon God's outfit is likely his headgear, resembling a cross between a hood and a helmet, colored the same as his neck garb: this sports a pair of horizontal, golden horn-like protrusions on both sides, as well as a metal central section topping Uta's forehead and going down the ear flaps flanking his face in two thin lines;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 275, Page 5 this section bears a round golden medallion embedded with a similarly-shaped red gem on the front, and has another identically-colored though smaller gem, this one pointed, squared and elongated, hanging from it above Uta's forehead (in a similar way to how Deep Snow carries around his Dark Bring). During his first appearance, he also donned what looked like a long light cape, freely flowing in the wind. Personality Uta's only entertainment, as well as the reason behind his epithet "King of Battles", is fighting: it's only when engaging worthy foes in battle that he forsakes his lack of expression to take on a pleased sneer; on the other hand, enemies which he considers "bugs" give him no satisfaction.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 277, Page 6 Before his confrontation with Let Dahaka, Uta thought "belief" never enhances a warrior's strength, noting how only the strong ones have the right to express their beliefs; at the same time, he saw suicidal battles as pointless. After beholding the Dragon Race's power, he came to respect both Let and his convictions, going so far as to shed a tear of admiration for his opponent, and resolving to "rectify" his own beliefs by turning into a "blodthirsty demon" to defeat his foe.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 2-20 His Demon God form does indeed increase his bloodlust, making him cruel and ruthless;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 2-6 however, even in such state, Uta can still show the honorable side which sets him apart from the other Demon Gods, admitting his defeat to the dragon-turned LetRave Master Manga: Chapter 281, Page 18 and praising his opponents' feats.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 277, Page 5Rave Master Manga: Chapter 279, Page 16Rave Master Manga: Chapter 279, Page 19 Synopsis The Final Battle arc Uta first appears in the Military Nation of the Benia Federation, having exterminated an army and wreaked havoc on a town. He then joins the other Demon Gods at Lucia Raregroove's command, questioning the Demon Card leader on whether the time is right to start a killing spree, after hundreds of years. Following Elie's kidnapping at Asura's hands, the fellow Demon God summons Uta to face Haru Glory, who went after his kidnapped lover. The King of Battles stops the Rave Master in his tracks, but Hamrio Musica and Let Dahaka appear on the scene, engaging Uta and allowing Haru to continue the chase.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 8-17 The Demon God prevents the two of approaching by swinging his sword around, progressively increasing its speed, and reminds them that he is not the only one tasked with eliminating the Rave Master, noting that Jiero, one whom he describes as an unbeatable monster, is ahead, and bound to meet Haru.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 4-8 Uta continues cornering the opponents with his Ethernal Blade, but Let tells Musica to go and help Haru, stating he has already read through the Demon God before them.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 15-19 When asked by the King of Battles what Let has seen through him, the Dragon Race correctly reveals Uta's love for battle. When told that Let fights for what he believes in, he replies by stating that this won't make the opponent any stronger. The Dragon Race, however, resolves to prove Uta wrong, using his ultimate, suicidal technique, Dragon Roar, much to his opponent's dismay. Having been empowered by the Dragon God, Let assaults Uta; the King of Battles, however, merely starts enjoying the confrontation, evenly trading unarmed blows with the Dragon Race. He praises his opponent, but questions him about the meaning of throwing his life away for a world he won't be able to change; Uta is shocked to realize that Let is willing to die just to prove his belief before suffering a heavy blow from him. Standing back on his feet, the Demon God acknowledges the enemy's power, claiming beliefs do enhance a warrior's strength, and then takes on his demonic form to finish off Let.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 2-19 Having gained new ferocity, Uta brutally attacks Let, barraging him with blows while stating that, after killing him, he will proceed to hunt the Rave Master. The Dragon Race, however, shows he still has strength left before starting to transform, rapidly achieving his ultimate form: that of a complete Dragon, sacrificing everything he has for sheer power. The beast proceeds to attack Uta, overwhelming him and finishing him off with his mighty roar, before collapsing at the Demon God's size. The downed King of Battles recognizes his victor as the King of the Dragon Race, Jaava Let Dahaka, praising his ability to retain his heart and spirit after turning into a beast, and admits defeat before fading away from existence.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 2-17 Powers and Abilities As a Demon God, Uta is one of the most powerful beings in both the Human and Demon World. He was capable of momentarily overwhelming Haru Glory, the Rave Master, stopping him in his tracks while the latter was at full power;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 9-10 he could also fight Hamrio Musica and Let Dahaka, respectively a skilled Silver Claimer and the strongest member of the Dragon Race, at the same time, keeping them cornered while emerging completely unscathed himself.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 279, Page 16 Even the powers Let was granted by his strongest technique, the Dragon's Roar, weren't enough for him to best Uta;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 280, Page 19 it was only by turning into a real Dragon that the Dragon Race was able to defeat the Demon God.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 16-17 Longevity: Judging by his statements, Uta appears to be several centuries old, befitting his role as one of the top beings in the entire Demon World. Indeed, judging from his epithet, Uta might be immortal, and, was it not for his demise at Let's hands, might have continued living forever. Master Melee Combatant: From all indications, Uta is one of the most (if not the most) capable physical fighters in the series. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': Uta is acknowledged as the strongest swordsman in the entire Demon World,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 276, Page 11 employing his signature sword, the garantuan Ethernal Blade, in an unconventional style. He can spin the weapon above his shoulders at astonishing speed to target a large area all around him at once, enveloping it in something similar to a tornado. This technique doubles as a most effective defence, preventing any enemy from getting in melee range, and thus making it exceedingly difficult to directly attack Uta; something which was commented on by Let.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 4-6 However, the Demon God has shown he can just as easily take care of opponents who somehow get close enough, forcing them to move back to a safer distance. Due to the weapon's immense size, Uta is shown employing unconventional grip styles.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 9-15 *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Aside from his unmatched swordsmanship, Uta is an extremely proficient martial artist, managing to fight on even terms with an empowered Let, exchanging blows with him and even pushing him back.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 7-10 Immense Strength: In stark contrast to his standard appearance, that of a slim human, Uta possesses monstrous physical strength, effortlessly wielding his Ethernal Blade (a sword fitting the size of a giant, more than ten times his height and mass) and swinging it around with the same easeRave Master Manga: Chapter 276, Page 14 even in midair;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 276, Page 10 indeed, this might be the greatest display of physical power in the series. He was also able to hurt Let's empowered form with his bare hands, sending him crashing long distances away through punches and kicks; causing great damage to the surrounding area in the process. Immense Reflexes: Uta's strength is matched by his speed and reflexes, letting him avoid a combined attack from Musica and Let in midair, performing an acrobatic move which allowed him to subsequently drive the two of them away by swinging his gigantic sword;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 13-14 the speed at which he rotates his Ethernal Blade is enough for him to keep any enemy in a 360° degree radius from getting close to him, and he can increase such speed at will.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 5-6 He could also react to Let's attacks while the latter was in his Dragon's Roar state, following a brief moment of astonishment which had him struck and knocked down, but caused him to rapidly regain his balance and begin his own assault.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 6-10 Immense Durability: While Uta's mastery of his Ethernal Blade usually prevents foes from even approaching him, letting him leave confrontations unharmed, he has proven to be exceedingly durable when struck: he underwent a full beating from Let while the latter's power was boosted by his Dragon's Roar only to stand back on his feet, enter his demonic form and continue the battle; a feat which left his opponent in dismay.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 5-19 Demon God Form: Uta's status as a Demon God allows him to take on a more demonic form at any time, transforming into something which, in his own words, could be described as a "bloodthirsty Demon".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 18-19 In such state, Uta grows two massive, curved horns pointing forwards, located in the same spots as the protrusions on his headgear, which disappears in the process; his previously straight and well-kept hair turns wavy and wild, with large locks jutting outwards in all directions. His teeth become sharp and fang-like, he gains large, pointed ears jutting outwards and his fingernails extend and become claw-like; his entire build muscles up considerably. This form emphasizes Uta's ferocity and bloodlust, making him more ruthless in battle, and letting him overwhelm Let while the latter had his Dragon's Roar active.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 2-4 Weapons Uta's signature weapon is the Ethernal Blade, a sword of gargantuan proportions, roughly ten times taller and larger than his owner. It is double-edged, with a wide, flat and dark-colored fuller and light cutting edges; the blade becomes smaller as it gets closer to the tip, sporting a pair of arched indentations on each side, and the tip itself is fan-shaped, with its ends jutting outwards and exceeding the starting size in horizontal length. The fuller is inscribed with a large, light kanji below the blade's indentations. A blank section is present between the blade and the crossguard; the latter is somewhat rounded, and is covered in a series of rectangular shapes, some of which are superimposed to others. A large pair of metal bands reinforce the weapon, circling the crossguard at the handle's sides and going up the blade itself, where they are secured by massive studs. An additional, circular section sits between the crossguard and the handle, bearing similar characteristics to the former, with the addition of vertical reinforcements running on its diameter. In comparison to the gigantic mass of the weapon, the rounded handle looks somewhat small, with its length roughly matching Uta's height, and its diameter resembling a pillar, letting the Demon God grasp it between his arms; the pommel is of similar shape and size. During its first appearance, the Ethernal Blade was shown to be circled by an eerie column of mist spiralling upwards. True to its mass, it is shown to be immensely heavy, causing a large fissure in the ground upon falling on it.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 280, Page 7 In the hands of the fearsome King of Battles, this titanic sword becomes a quick and highly effective tool of destruction. Trivia Uta may belong to the same race as Doryu, since both of them are demons that resemble humans. Both of them are capable of transformation into their respective demonic forms for power boosts. Furthermore, when Uta transforms into his demonic form, his ears resemble Doryu's. Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Uta *Hamrio Musica & Let Dahaka vs. Uta *Let Dahaka vs. Uta References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sentinoids Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Demon Card members